Primal
by catniphawthorne
Summary: She questions his sexual prowess and he shows her just how dirty he can be.


a/n; little smutty piece to cheer up anyones week, I know I needed it this week with a level results coming up on thursday so thus a bit of klaroline to make you smile, its a bit crazy but I could soo imagine this happening, anyways like I said just a fun little one shot I hope you enjoy :3 song recommendations; loveis madness- jack white and paradise circus- massive attack.

* * *

She's sat on his bed, feet in the air, reading Vogue, she's drooling at some of the designs on the pages and keeps dropping small hints to her boyfriend across the room as he paints, each time he smirks and nods before continuing with brush strokes (normally she wouldn't bother but last time she dropped a hint about an Oscar Wilde dress he had given her the exact one the next morning). She continues to look through the pages humming along to Nik's brush strokes before they abruptly come to a stop.

"Love, as much as I appreciate your dulcet tones" He phrases the words with caution as she sends daggers across the room, laughter springs across the hall, presumably from Kol and Elijah. "Please I'm trying to finish this" Caroline rolls her eyes and nods before lowering her hums a fraction.

The next thing she knows Nik is on top of her, hands either side of her waist, her magazine gone at this point (not that she cares, her hot hybrid boyfriend who gives her the best sex of her life is in prime position). "Seriously love, I can't concentrate" He sais it with a smirk, heading back to his painting and Caroline feels that rush inside of her; the one that means one thing only.

"Nik!" Her voice is whiny and he rolls his eyes before she continues "Stop ignoring me" Caroline wants something, no needs, desperate, hot, dirty, rough sex with her gloriously endowed boyfriend, it's an itch shes been desperate to scratch for a while and she needs it but knows she'll only get it if she provokes it. Provoking could go one of two ways; a pissed off boyfriend and a night full of ice cream and films or the sex she is near panting for. "If you're not up to anything tonight like I don't know not capable down there, then just say so, it happens to everyone at some point"

For a moment nothing happens and Caroline thinks she may have blown it, that in a moment Nik will have left and she will be spending the night with a bottle of red wine and the notebook. She absent mindedly wonders if she can talk Elijah into watching romcoms with her when she feels herself flipped over once again, this time by a very different Niklaus.

His smirk is one she has seen only a handful of times before, and his body language is primal somehow, as if all he wants to do is pin her down and take her again and again, his eyes are full of fire as his hands move to her wrists, literally pinning her to the bed, she knows to fight him would be futile but she struggles anyhow, desperate to ramp up the tension even more.

The second she even twitches a growl leaves his lips and her clothes are torn from her body, a squeal leaves her lips as his clothes are gone in the next second, shes positively squirming beneath him already and he hasn't so much as brushed against her there.

"Nik" But her voice is cut off with a hand over her mouth; fuck shes in for a night of the good stuff.

It's not that normal sex between them isn't great because in reality it's fucking phenomenal, he puts her in positions she didn't know existed, he surprises her with his fingers and spends hours with his head between her legs bringing her from orgasm to orgasm, they even do it romantically; candles and everything as they whisper 'I love yous' and Caroline feels truly loved.

However...

There is no denying a part of Caroline is very dirty, she's not sure why but she likes it rough, she likes the idea of being pinned down and forced against the wall, she likes the idea of hard brutal pounding leaving her sore the next morning, she loves the very thought of Klaus taking her to every dirty high.

It's only happened once, she had caught him feeding on April behind the grill and had gone bat shit crazy at him. Short story covered they had ended up screaming at each other before Klaus had ripped off her clothes, slammed her against the wall and fucked her into an oblivion, breaking the wall in the process.

And Caroline fucking needs that again.

It's been difficult and every time she's tried it Nik had merely laughed it off, however shes sure tonight is her night as she glances up at said boyfriend, his eyes full of fire as he looks down at her...and shes right.

That night he fucks her in every which way, and its fucking wonderful.

He fucks her against the dressing table, her legs around his waist, the mirror cracking first before the table buckled.

He fucks her then over the desk, her fingernails grating the wood off the top as he pounds into her from behind, before finally she snaps it.

He takes her next against the wardrobe, one of her legs on his shoulder the other on the floor, the wardrobe cracking then and collapsing.

Then he fucks her on the bed, the slats snapping, the headboard crushed and the sheets ruined from the blood hes taken from her and then from him.

Afterwards they lie amongst the wreckage, his arms around her back as her head rests on his chests. Her arms circle his neck and he draws patterns across her spine. She feels sore but in the best way possible, the best fucking way imaginable. He holds her close and kisses her forehead as she drifts into sleep.

"You planned that didn't you?" Just as shes on the brink.

"Ummhmm" She giggles a tad and he laughs to holding her only tighter.

"I love you" He smiles then kissing her in the most loving way possible.

"I love you too" She kisses him back before drifting into a blissful sleep she can't imagine topping.

* * *

soo, hope you enjoyed that smutty little one shot!

as promised I have two TVD fics I'm in the middle of writing; a klaroline 20's multific and a kennett fluffy one shot.

please check out my other fics as well and as always review and favourite m'lovelies!


End file.
